Unexpected positive sign
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Just for fan! My thoughts on how to keep a skunk in the house. Albertofan do not be offended!:-)


"You come home – and it is impossible to have a rest – there is some man every time."

Rina Mercury

Candy slowly went from Hospital. She had no wish to go home. Only two months passed from her decision to rent apartment to live together with Mr. Albert and Puppie, but the girl felt that she overestimated her forces.

First of all there is money. The owner of the apartment agreed to rent them this apartment for that money which Candy scraped up from salary but when the second month went, he hinted that now he wanted all-round price for rooms.

Ms. White borrowed money, and everything was fine, but where will she take money for the next month? For one more?

Besides, it was necessary to eat. Mr. Albert couldn't find work yet, everybody always suspected him in something, and products were bought by Candy herself by borrowed money once more.

Nurses looked at her with disapproval and they said several times that Candy's idea to rent apartment is obviously too expensive for her, and she have to return to the hostel.

Candy argued with fervency, but the reality was implacably.

And one more thing… This smell…

Having sighed, Ms. White ran her hand over her face and fastened the eternal smile on her face. Mr. Albert shouldn't guess, that is not easy to her.

Candy called and turned the door handle:

\- Good evening, Mr. Albert! – she began to twitter but stopped suddenly.

The smell. Awful smell of rotten eggs. It seems that Puppie started up a stream again.

\- Oh, My God, Puppie, - the girl whispered, pinching her nose, and the skunk crawled on her hands, dousing her by intolerable aroma.

\- Hi, Candy! – Mr. Albert leaned out of a doorway, smoothing his hair and taking off an apron. – Come rather, I prepared the tasty.

The orange soup didn't look tasty, but Mr. Albert tried, and there was no more food. Having smiled, Candy took off boots and sat down at a table.

The terrible stench simply hung in the room, and to the girl felt herself bad, but Mr. Albert, seemingly, noticed nothing.

\- Mr. Albert, maybe, we will open a window? – the girl offered shyly, carefully pulling out a long fair hair from soup – her patient cooked without headdress.

\- Yes, of course, Candy, - having smiled Albert responded, being seated at the table too. – But maybe a bit later, because that Puppie can catch a cold.

\- It seems that Puppie started up a stream again, - Candy smiled. Since some time it became their mutual joke.

\- Probably, she did, - the fair-haired man burst out laughing, and the girl was captured by irritation. Yes, it is funny, but why not to clean after the skunk?

\- Mr. Albert, and did you clean after her? – Candy asked, having smile that the patient didn't take offense.

\- Yes, of course, I wiped everything, Candy, but you know that smell of skunk is not so simply to remove… Wild animal.

Ms. White ate another spoonful. She already wanted to tell that, maybe, they shouldn't keep a wild animal in the apartment, but stopped, because Puppie is the only friend of Mr. Albert …

\- I think, I am not hungry, - Candy removed a plate though stomach foully hummed. Tomorrow she will have dinner in the Hospital dining room.

Though she has no money for a lunch … No money to anything!

Mr. Albert suddenly became sad.

\- Today I was looking for a job again, Candy. And it was unsuccessful again.

\- Oh, Mr. Albert!

She stroked him on his hand soothingly.

\- Don't worry, you will surely find something, Mr. Albert! – Candy smiled cheerfully.

\- If I burden for you, Candy, you just tell me, and I will leave, - the fair-haired man spoke below his breath, and Candy began over-persuade him

Hugging the man, she felt a strong smell of sweat.

"Perhaps, because Mr. Albert has only one clothes, they are not take him on job?" - the girl thought.

"It is necessary to force Mr. Albert take a bath and wash his clothes" - the girl decided. To brush him – and it right there they will take him on job!

\- Mr. Albert! – Candy ordered. – Undress!

-?

\- I will wash your clothes, and you have to take a bath! And then tomorrow you will be taken on job!

It sounded easy but when Ms. White began to wipe stuck dirt from high boots which walk everywhere, having bent, squeezed out trousers and a shirt ….And... Puppie started up a stream again.

Oh, no!

By the way, there was 2:00 a.m, and in 8:00 a.m. she have to be on job.

"I can not anymore!" - it shouted in the girl's head, but it was impossible to tell anything, because Mr. Albert will think, that he brings troubles to her and will leave.

"I bring him here by myself, I settled him here by myself. I can!" - Ms. White persuade herself and laughed in unison with Mr. Albert about stream.

If she doesn't wash and won't dry up Albert's clothes, won't iron them, they won't take him on job tomorrow, and she has no, absolutely no money to pay for everything by herself…

She went to bed only at 4:00 a.m, without taking a bath because there Mr. Albert washed up.

The alarm clock overstrained, and she had to get up. Today it is morning duty in Hospital. Candy felt herself as she didn't sleep at all.

Having come to kitchen, she saw Mr. Albert sitting on a sofa in only underpants. He somehow mysteriously smiled.

\- Mr. Albert?

\- Puppie made a stream on my dried-up clothes, - the patient explained, and burst out laughing.

Candy nearly burst out crying. All her efforts were destroyed! Clothes is spoiled and, today, seemingly, job search is cancelled, because Mr. Albert has nothing to put on!

My God …

But aloud she burst out laughing and told.

\- Don't worry, Mr. Albert, I will buy new clothes to you today and tomorrow you will go to look for a job!

She cheerfully winked and, having refused a breakfast – everything was too strong smelled by rotten eggs, ran to Hospital.

Fresh air inspired her, but she was worrying. "Where to take money?" - she thought and became upset . – "Nurses won't give any more … Perhaps, to ask Archie or Stear?"

\- Beep! Beep! – Beeps of the car sounded.

Candy turned back. It was Neil.

"Oh, wasn't it enough for me!" - the girl thought and, having turned away, walked further.

\- Candy! Hi! Don't hear me? – Legan overtook her and grabbed her elbow.

\- Candy … - he whisper, approaching his face to her, and …

\- Oh, My God, what a smell!

Neal staggered, coughing, trying to keep retching, getting out a scented handkerchief.

\- It's the smell of the orphanage! - Candy shouted. What, you do not like it? Come, I'll kiss you ... - She approached and, with pleasure looked how Neil ran away from her.

\- Candy, forgive me - the hapless admirer began to justify. - You have a really terrible smell .. But don't worry, I'll wash you...

She strode to the hospital, and Neil followed her at a large distance.

"Although there is positive sign of this stench" - the girl smiled.


End file.
